1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The invention relates to presser feet and more particularly to a bifurcated presser foot comprising limbs of predetermined width and spaced indentations for facilitating seam allowance estimations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presser feet for sewing machines are known to practitioners of the sewing arts. Some presser feet, in addition to performing their primary function of pressing downwardly upon the workpiece to facilitate straight and even stitching, have incorporated supplemental features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 282,113, to Parkhill, entitled Presser Foot for Sewing Machines; and U. S. Pat. No. 1,147,960, to Mathewson, entitled Presser Foot for Sewing Machines, both generally disclose bearings to reduce frictional contact between presser foot and workpiece.
Other presser feet utilize attachable gauges for aiding in the production of straight and uniform seams and borders. Representations of such attachable gauges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 288,529, to Wellman, entitled Presser Foot and Gage for Sewing Machines; U.S. Pat. No. 413,325, to Littlejohn, entitled Presser Foot and Overlay Guide for Sewing Machines; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,643, to Heck, entitled Quilter for Sewing Machines. All of these patents disclose gauges attachable to sewing machine presser feet, ostensibly to facilitate accurate and uniform stitching.
Design as well as utility features have been used. One such design feature is seen in Design Pat. No. 183,390, to Johnson, entitled Sewing Machine Presser-Foot.
Nevertheless, a real need exists in the art for a single article which combines the features of presser foot and gauge. The existing gauge devices are cumbersome and somewhat inefficient. They not only require attachment to the presser foot; they require periodic adjustment.